Drew Binsky
Drew Goldberg'''https://www.linkedin.com/in/drewgoldberg (born ), better known online as '''Drew Binsky, is an American YouTuber that does a wide variety of travel videos. About Born in Dallas, Texas and grew up in Scottsdale, Arizona, he is an American YouTuber that makes videos about almost every country. Moreover, he has a plan to visit every country in the world. He goes to a country and reviews what's unique in a specific country. For example, he reviewed Lebanon and said that people there are multilingual and they have Byblos as the oldest surviving city in the world, to name a few facts that he said. Sometimes, he shows one of these facts about a specific country in the thumbnail and title and talks about it. For example, he talked about Tuvalu, a country, having the domain name .tv, and the country gaining an income of 5 million dollars yearly over it. Overall, although he primarily does travel videos, he occasionally talks about other stuff and stories, like the world's most addictive drug (the betel nut) and Mike Posner manually walking across the United States. "Binsky" was a nickname given to him by his family, of Jewish origin. He attended the University of Wisconsin–Madison, which he graduated in 2013 with degrees in economics and entrepreneurship. It is speculated that he would finish traveling to every country in early 2020. History He was born on May 24, 1991, in Dallas, Texas and grew up in Scottsdale, Arizona. He attended the University of Wisconsin–Madison, graduating in 2013 with degrees in economics and entrepreneurship, despite his previous tendency of partying often and getting bad grades back in 2010, as he mentioned in one of his YouTube posts.https://www.youtube.com/post/Ugzy9zU4HTY6fpltdJZ4AaABCQ During his junior year in college, he entered into a study abroad program in Prague, Czech Republic. He studied there for a semester, during which time he traveled to more than 20 countries across Europe. Binsky launched his YouTube channel on July 25, 2012, and uploaded a video on the same day. His first video is about him trying to speak Czech. Border 197 Border 197 is a potential 90-minute documentary that is going to be shot in six different countries on May to July 2020. This documentary is going to be different from his typical videos, because it will cover Drew's personal experiences and what he learned after visiting every country. It will not cover a compilation of his travels. This documentary will be shot in Palau, Saudi Arabia, Ghana, Ecuador, Venezuela and ending in Jamaica. Chris Weddings and Drew Binsky are creating this documentary together. Trivia * He was born the same day Eritrea gained independence. * Binsky is Jewish. * He dislikes the country Brunei.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmk4VMQwjGY * He moved to Seoul, South Korea to have a job as a English teacher. ** He spent 18 months there, and traveled to 20 countries in Asia during that time. He quit his teaching job in January 2015 and began focusing on traveling full-time. * He is currently dating a girl named Deanna Sallao, who comes from the Philippines. * He used to have a blog named "The Hungry Partier",http://www.thehungrypartier.com/. Currently owned by a man named Eric. which he sold it to someone and then created a new blog by his name. * He is a scratch golfer, EDM music lover, people-person, and he holds 2 Guinness World Records. *He currently resides in Manila, Philippines, when he is not going to other countries. References Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers